


The Bite

by de_klaire



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker & Ned Lee - Freeform, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers - Freeform, Peter Parker & Tony Stark - Freeform, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_klaire/pseuds/de_klaire
Summary: In an AU where Peter goes through the transition after the spider bite, but has his dad and pops to help him.{whumptober day 1 prompt 1}





	The Bite

Okay, so maybe Peter had heard his alarm go off the first time. And the second. And the third. And maybe he had turned it off the first time. And the second. And the third. His dads didn’t need to know that though. In fact, Peter thought his excuse for being late for was a pretty good one. Slept in when his alarm never went off. Despite that though, Peter was royale screwed. 

“You do realize ironman has things to do, rightt? Things that don’t include driving you to school and having you blame it on my technology? Peter couldn’t help but flinch at his dad’s words. 

“I didn’t say-”

“That JARVIS didn’t wake you up? Even though we both know that isn’t true? Yeah, Pete, that’s exactly what you said.” Peter stared uncomfortably at his lap. Truth was, he was so exhausted when he woke up that morning he hadn’t even been able to move. All of his muscles felt like jelly, and his entire body was stiff and sore. Maybe it was the Habitat for Humanity house building he had done, or being forced to (attempt to) climb the rope in gym. Either way, when he’d gotten back from that school field trip yesterday, he’d collapsed in bed and stayed like that until his Pops practically wrestled him out from under the mound of pillows and blankets. 

He mumbled out some sort of apology, leaning his head against the cool window. Last night he’d been freezing, piling on every blanket he could find. Now, Peter felt like he was burning up. He closed his eyes. “Can you turn off the heat?” He murmured, the glass already warming from his body heat. After a beat of silence he looked towards his dad, whose eyebrows were scrunched up like when he got worried. “What?”

“The heat isn’t on bud, I’ve got the AC going.” Keeping one hand on the wheel, Tony reached one hand over to lay against Peter’s forehead, who couldn’t help but lean into the cooling touch. “You’re not warm.” His eyebrows furrowed deeper. “You aren’t trying to fake being sick are you? Cause trust me, I’ve been doing that crap for years and you aren’t going to pull anything over on-”

“Forget it I’m fine.” Peter turned away, just hoping the older man would stop talking long enough for the thrumming in his head to stop. “We’re almost there anyway.”

Tony sent him another worried glass, but silenced himself. 

oOoO

“-eter, you good, man?” Peter looked up groggily from the math problem he was staring down. 

“Huh?” Ned’s eyes were squinted, as if he was trying to x-ray him or something. 

“You aren’t, like, getting the flu or something, right? Cause we have practice later, and you know MJ will kill you if you get the whole team sick. Again.” Peter dragged a hand down his face.

“I’m fine. Probably just the nasty weather or something.” Ned’s eyes flickered to the window.

“What nasty weather? It’s sunny out.”

“No, it’s-” The words froze in Peter’s throat. Where he could have sworn rain was pelting down flickers of light were cast on the window sill. “I could have sworn…”

“Really dude, maybe you should go the nurse or something.”

“I’m fine, I just-”

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?” Peter’s face went beat red, sheepishly sinking in the glare of their teacher whilst the other kids snickered. 

“No, sorry.”

“Alright, then let’s return to our lesson if that isn’t too inconvenient for you.”

For a second Peter thought swimming in his eyes were tears, and he desperately tried to blink them back. That would be a million times more embarrassing than being called out by a teacher. But his vision was doubling, and his eyes weren’t wet. That was roughly when the dizziness kicked out.

It felt like a string in his ear was pulling him down to the floor. Gravity shifted and before he could try to balance it again his seat was tipping sideways. Just like the string wanted, his ear found the floor. Nausea hit him like a truck, and it was all he could do just to keep from retching. He heard voices, but he wanted to beg them stop. Please, please stop yelling. My head is pounding. He opened his mouth but what came out was far from English, a jumbled mess of vowels and consonants. Lights out.

oOoO

Tony’s hands shook as he ran his fingers through his kid’s hair. He’d done this a million times when Peter was sick. Pneumonia, chicken pox, the stomach flu. Poor kid seemed to catch every bug that came around. This time was different. This time Peter was shivering, and burning up. His eyes flickered back and forth faster than was within human control. When he wasn’t mumbling out absolute jiberish his was moaning, crying. Screaming… 

“I’m sorry buddy. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He laid his head against the claminess of Peter’s hand. Steve laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder, the comforting rumble of his voice filling the air again. Asking Cho the same questions that they’d both been asking for hours. What was happening? When will the test results be back? Will Peter be okay? Please, to ever alien on every planet calling themselves gods, just let Peter be okay. The answer was always the same. She didn’t know. 

Didn’t know why he was burning right through every drug they put into his system. Didn’t know why Peter’s skin felt cold but his temperature was almost 108. Didn’t know why the blood sample they’d taken had a completely different DNA pattern than the one in the files. One with arachnid blood platelets. Didn’t seem to know anything. Other than that they would have to wait and see. 

oOoO

Everything felt like red hot fire. Peter tried to pry his eyes open, but the light was fire too, burning into his pupils. 

“Pete, hey bud. How are you feeling?” Fire to his ears. But fire he recognized. Pops? “Turn the lights off, I think it’s bothering him.” Yeah, definitely Pops.

The fire behind his eyelids disappears, and he tentatively peeled them open. “Dads?” The sounds of his own voice was surprising, startingly different. It was gravvely from lack of use, but also several octives deeper than before. As if he’d gone a second round of puberty. A scan of his body only continued this theme. Were those… muscles? Carefully defined behind his skin, all angles and bones. He looked back towards the concerned eyes of his parents. “What… happened?”

Tony walked a few steps closer, sitting on Peter’s bedside and letting his fingers tangle into the brown curls. “We don’t know yet, Pete. But we’re going to figure it out. Together.” And Peter believed him.


End file.
